Noite de Natal
by Melancia
Summary: Pois foi apenas no Natal que ela percebeu o quanto ele lhe fazia falta...[SasukeXSakura] [Minha primeira ONESHOT]. Resuminho pessimo! E titulo pior ainda...u.u Relevem, sim?


**Lá lá lá... u.u**

**Naruto não me pertence...Mas pedi o Sasuke-kun e o Shika-kun de presente para o Papai Noel...Será que eu ganho?! O.õ**

**Bem...Chega de besteiras Não é beseira e vamos a fic!!!**

**XxXxXxX**

Fala: - blábláblá

Pensamentos: - "Blábláblá"

Meus comentários inúteis: (blábláblá)

Falando ao telefone: - **_blábláblá_**

**Eu adoro colocar isso... XD**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

- **_Tem certeza que não quer passar o natal conosco Sakura-chan?! A Hinata-chan fez um verdadeiro banquete!!!_**

- Iie. Arigatou Naruto, mas estou cansada. A rotina do hospital tem sido pesada e vou aproveitar essa noite para dormir...

- **_Está bem... _**– Disse a voz do outro lado da linha, um pouco tristonha. – **_Mas se mudar de ideia, sabe onde nos encontrar!!!!_**

- Claro que sei!!! – Disse divertida.

- **_Então tá... tenha um feliz natal!!!_**

- Feliz Natal para você e para Hinata-chan.

- **_Ja ne..._**

- Ja...

Colocou o telefone no gancho e olhou para o relogio. Onze da noite. Logo seria o Natal...

- "Acho que vou tomar um banho..." – Pensou enquanto tiarava o jaleco branco do hospital e jogava-o sobre o sofá.

Mesmo na vespera de Natal, Haruno Sakura não parava de trabalhar. Talvez fissese isso para não pensar em besteiras... Para escapar da solidão... Pra não sentir falta...

Colocou o chuveiro no quente e o ligou, fazendo com que, logo, o vapor inundasse o pequeno banheiro.

Tirou a regata rosa que usava e a calça comprida branca e entrou de baixo da água quente.

Encostou a cabeça na parede, deixando a água escorrer de sua nuca para as costas.

Desde de alguns anos, o Natal começou a trazer-lhe amargas lembranças.

Talvez pelo fato de no Natal, você sempre estar com sua familia e amigos, festejando. Quanto tempo faz que perdera sua mãe? Quanto tempo faz que seu pai havia mudado-se de Konoha?

Não... Não era por isso...Talvez...Talvez pelo fato de no Natal queremos estar com as pessoas que mais amamos... E ela estava sozinha... Ela esteve sempre sozinha...

Desde que deixou de ouvir aquela voz fria e indiferente...

Desde que nunca mais encarou aqueles profundos olhos ônix...

Desde que nunca mais pode sentir aquela felicidade inigualavel quando ia para os treios todas as manhãs...

Desde que Uchiha Sasuke se forá...

Desligou o chuveiro e enrrolou-se em sua toalha azul-escura. Parecia ironia...

Azul-escuro...

Seus labios contrairam-se em um sarcastico sorriso. Como era boba. Como era... _irritante_...

Vestiu um blusão branco e colocou a toalha sob o pescoço, deixando que a água de seus cabelos, molhasse o chão da casa.

Dirigiu-se para a cozinha em busca de algo que pudesse preencher o buraco que havia em seu estomâgo.

Remexeu na geladeira, nos armarios, no forno...Quase nada!!! É, estava começando a trabalhar demais...Como sobrevivera até ali quase sem comida?!

Bom, pelo menos daria para fazer um chocolate quente. Era impressionate como faltava tudo nos armarios de Haruno Sakura, mas não falatava leite condensado.

Depois de ter sua "ceia" de Natal preparada, sentou-se no sofá, onde havia inumeras peças de roupas, alem de papeis e pacotes de comida.

Desde quando tornara-se tão desleixada?

Olhou em volta. Como não percebera o verdadeiro lugar onde morava?

Talvez por sempre estar fora. Talvez por estar sempre correndo, ela nunca percebera que morava em um lugar vazio...Um lugar em ruinas...

Combinava perfeitamente com ela. Vazia e em ruinas...

Claro, que se alguem a descrevesse desse modo, seus amigos e conhecidos diriam que aquilo jamais seria Haruno Sakura. Mas isso se devia ao fato de ninguem a conhecer de verdade. O único que a conhecie fora-se... talvez para sempre...

Encolheu-se, abraçando as proprias pernas, ainda umidas devido ao banho.

_Talvez_... Isso era o que a torturava. Isso era que a destruia...O _talvez_...

Esses eram pensamentos horriveis, mas Sakura invejava Kurenai... A invejava pelo fato de saber que sua ferida amenizara e virou apenas uma cicatriz...

Pois Kurenai sabia que Asuma nunca mais iria voltar. Nunca mais iria ser seu...

Pensamentos crueis, mas verdadeiros.

E suas feridas? O que aconteceriam com elas?!

Ficaram sempre expostas... Pois a incerteza sempre estaraia por perto, o _talvez_ nunca iria embora.

E assim, as feridas iram aumentar e aumentar, pois a esperança da volta nunca morreria.

Certissimo quem disse que a esperança é a ultima que morre... Apenas esqueceu-se de dizer que é também a que mais machuca...

Pois seu coração jamais iria descançar enquanto houvesse a tal esperança, enquanto houvesse o _talvez..._

Apertou, com força, a caneca branca onde havia o chocolate quente...

Deveria ter ido para a casa do Naruto. Lá, pelo menos, não teria tempo para tais pensamentos. Ou não...Quem sabe tais pensamentos já fissesem parte de si?!Poderiam eles ser inevitaveis?! Quem sabe, tais pensamentos não mostrassem seu verdadeiro "eu"?!

Alguem vazia...

Boba...

Irritante...

Alguem em ruinas...

Machucada...

Alguem que desmorona em silencio...

Uma garota cheia de _esperanças_...

Cheia de _incertezas_...

Cheia de _talvezes_...

Um triste sorriso tomou conta de seus labios ressecados.

Um tanto relutante, levantou-se do sofá e seguiu para a cozinha, depositando a xicará vazia sob a pia.

Observou o relogio novamente. Faltava onze minutos para a meia noite.

Caminhou lentamente até o banheiro e posicionou-se frente ao manchado espelho que lá havia.

Seus olhos vivos e alegres agora tinham um ar cansado. Os cabelos sedosos e brilhantes estavam secos e sem vida. E a pele macia e rosada estava palida.

Ela estava deteriorando. Desde que o perdera...

Passou os olhos pela pequena e escura casa. Os olhos rapidamente encheram-se de água.

Como conseguira?! Como conseguira viver tanto tempo mentindo para si mesma?! Prescisava dele! Mesmo que não adimitise, presisava te-lo por perto.

Largou a toalha que havia em seu pescoço, no chão e saiu correndo em direção a saida.

As desgastadas ruas da vila estavam cobertas por uma neve suja, assim como todos as ávores possuiam o mesmo tom branco.

Parou frente a porta de sua casa, resceosa.

Não havia nada aos arredores. Não havia ninguem por perto... Nunca houve ninguem por perto...

Bateu a porta atras de si e saiu correndo do modo em que se encontrava, pelas ruas geladas da vila.

Prescisa ir até lá. Prescisava reencontra-lo... Não queria mas ser uma boba. Não queria mas sentir essa incerteza. Não queria mas sentir-se sozinha...

Parou frente a uma abandonada rua na atual parte antiga de Konoha.

As grossas lagrimas com as quais ela lutava, rolaram sem pudor algum por sua face palida.

Caminhou lentamente a um banco quebrado e repleto de neve que havia na rua.

A cada passo, sentia uma dor inigualavel em seu coração. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia que o mesmo ficava mais e mais leve.

Deitou-se tremula no banco, abraçando o proprio corpo, enquanto fecha lentamente os olhos, como se quissese aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento.

Seus labios contrairam-se em um leve sorriso ao sentir um leve toque quente nos mesmos.

Um toque terno, que fez com que uma onda de calor invadisse seu corpo, fezendo toda a dor ir embora. Toda a incerteza. Todos os talvezes...

Ao fim do toque, o sorriso da garota alargou-se e a mesma abriu os olhos risonhos.

- Feliz natal...Sasuke- _kun_...

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**.

**Hauhauhuhauahauahuhauhuahauhu**

**No meu momento de loucura fiz essa fic, por isso, nada de matar a Raira, viu?!**

**Nhaaaaaa, resposta ao desfio de Natal da Kakau Kitsune!!! É o que consegui fazer Kakau... T.T**

**Onegai minna-san...Se puderem deixem reviews!!! Mesmo que não tenham entendido o final, deixem uma review fingindo que entenderam que server também, tá?! **

**Feliz Natal minna-san!!!**

**E um feliz 2007!!!!!!**

**\o/**

**Kissus!!!**


End file.
